


Трудно быть Богом

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Specquest [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dark Magic, Fanfic, Gay Sex, Gods AU, M/M, Magic, OOC / Out of Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Rimming, WTF Kombat 2021, Witchcraft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Вся решимость, безжалостность и готовность идти по головам могут разлететься в пыль от дурацкого случайного события. Или всё же не случайного?
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Specquest [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177229
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Gintama 2021





	Трудно быть Богом

Высокие деревянные двери захлопнулись с ужасающим грохотом, оставив Шинске, одетого в чёрный плащ с капюшоном, одного в просторном зале с алтарём в центре. Не то, чтобы совсем одного, но распятого на алтаре мальчишку Шинске в расчёт не брал. В конце-концов, жить тому оставалось недолго.

Он прошёл долгий путь, начав с должности подметальщика, когда служители культа подобрали его совсем ребёнком, подкинутым на порог с практически отсутствовавшими воспоминаниями. Он был не намного старше мальчика, который сейчас судорожно всхлипывал и дёргал руками и ногами, пытаясь избавиться от крепких верёвок. Наивный. Шинске усмехнулся.

Должность уборщика — прекрасное прикрытие для того, кто питал прямо-таки нездоровую тягу к тайнам, скрытым в глубине каменного убежища, пронизанного магией. Шинске незаметной тенью пробирался в библиотеку, постепенно впитывая всё новые и новые знания. Дураком он не был даже в детстве — начинал с книг попроще, общих описаний ритуалов и традиций, продвигаясь по истории культа с каким-то нездоровым фанатизмом. И очень глупо попался, когда решил рискнуть и подсмотреть за проводившимся для новичков ритуалом из тёмного угла, наивно полагая, что никто его не заметит.

Один из служителей, скрываясь в сумраке, подкрался к нему со спины и схватил за шиворот, приподняв над полом.

— И что это мы тут делаем, а, паршивец?

Сердце маленького Шинске судорожно заколотилось, он знал, что делают с предателями и теми, кто лез не в свои дела, но пылающее в душе негодование оказалось сильнее страха.

— Эти идиоты… Свечи расставлены неровным контуром! И в знаке третьей четверти совершенно чудовищная ошибка! Они же разнесут половину здания!

Служитель вытаращился на него, как если бы ангел прямо в тот момент оказался под каменными сводами зала.

— Что, прости?

Скандал был грандиозный. Совет мудрейших, собиравшийся только по особенным случаям, в полном составе обсуждал Шинске, съёжившегося в центре зала с высокими трибунами. Часть предлагала немедленно принести в жертву наглеца и забыть о произошедшем, другие же считали, что растрачивать такой ум — вершина идиотизма, третьи сосредоточенно хмурились, не произнеся ни слова. 

Спустя несколько часов, за которые Шинске уже решил, что лучше бы он умер ещё до того, как ноги понесли его в тот зал, совет вынес решение. Его брали в ученики и признавали полноценным членом культа. Решающей оказалась речь одного из членов совета, который, промолчав весь процесс, внезапно встал и грубым, резким голосом отчеканил:

— Мы культивируем нас самих, как личностей, выходящих за рамки возможностей обычных людей и магов. Мальчик — личность с большой буквы, и первому, кто осмелится заявить, что это не так, я так же _лично_ воткну кинжал в глотку.

Его слова заставили совет замолчать. Несколько минут каждый обдумывал что-то своё, но затем все словно взорвались, теряя лица и не гнушаясь подкреплять свои слова не только аргументами, а кулаками, посохами, стульями и прочими, совершенно не подобающими мудрейшим, предметами. Зато вопрос решился быстро.

Шинске стремительно летел по ступеням обучения, в рекордные сроки перейдя из разряда новичков в посвящённых. Отчасти ему помогли прочитанные ранее книги, но обучение у великих мастеров дела продвинуло его намного дальше. 

Учение их культа зиждилось на том, что самыми великими существами в мире являлись люди. Не обычные, а те, в ком был внутренний стержень, те, кто отринул страх и впустил в себя силы, которые в избытке вихрились в окружающем мире.

_Если в тебе нет страха — ты призовёшь в подчинение великого демона и сумеешь с ним совладать._

_Если в тебе нет сострадания — ты сможешь уничтожить всех своих врагов до единого._

_Если у тебя нет привязанностей и сожаления — ты сможешь пожертвовать самым дорогим, чтобы добиться своих целей._

Лишь немногие посвящённые проходили тернистый путь обучения до конца. Преодолев базовые ступени, человек сам выбирал, хотел ли он двигаться дальше. Если да, то ему нужно было завершить цепочку ужасающих испытаний, чтобы доказать своё желание. Если нет, то он мог оставаться младшим послушником и довольствоваться крохами причастности к великому культу.

Шинске захотел пойти до конца. Иногда можно было услышать шепотки других послушников, считающих, что он и был воплощением культа — хладнокровный, безжалостный, идущий по головам и ни разу не усомнившийся в своих действиях. Он сдавал экзамены в рекордные сроки, не только мастерски применяя полученные навыки, но и удивляя наставников нескончаемыми новаторскими идеями, часть из которых была быстро прибрана к рукам членами совета.

Оставалось последнее испытание. Последний шаг, за которым была только безграничная сила. Шинске не чувствовал ничего, когда его наставник сухим тоном вещал, что ритуальное убийство ребёнка — та самая финальная точка, которая даст понять совету и самому Шинске, чего же он стоил. Но, чем ближе был день испытания, тем чаще он замечал в себе перемены. Что-то внутри царапалось, не давало спокойно спать, словно приближалась буря, от которой надо бы спрятаться в укрытие, а он, как идиот, шёл ей навстречу, совершенно беззащитный. Шинске приложил все усилия, чтобы ничем не выдать раздиравших его эмоций. Он уверенным шагом направлялся в зал испытания, где для него уже подготовили жертву. Никто не мог находиться там вместе с ним, он должен был сделать всё самостоятельно, по окончанию представив результаты своей работы совету. Просто лишить жизни, использовать как жертву древним демонам, надругаться или изощряться в пытках — выбор был за ним. 

Грохот захлопнувшихся дверей словно отрезвил его. Он шёл к этому всю свою сознательную жизнь, лишил жизни стольких, что давно перестал считать, легко отказывался от любых отношений, благ, эмоций; так что облажаться сейчас представлялось вершиной глупости. Да и, если бы он оставил мальчишку в живых, то не выжил бы сам: тех, кто забирался так высоко и резко передумывал, совет вышвыривал из этого мира самыми разнообразными способами. Шинске и сам однажды упокоил одного из таких оступившихся, после чего дал себе слово идти только вперёд, что бы не произошло.

Он шёл к алтарю нарочито медленно. Никто не ограничивал его во времени, так что следовало прочувствовать каждый момент происходящего, впитать в себя и хорошенько запомнить. Мальчишка больше не дёргался, а каменные своды усиливали звуки его шагов, делая их нестерпимо грохочущими. Или это било в висках в его голове?

Шинске подошёл к алтарю и запнулся. Мальчишка смотрел вверх глазами, как у дохлой рыбы, не моргал и не шевелился, отчего на какой-то миг показалось, что он уже умер. Но, прежде чем Шинске успел вернуться к двери и возмутиться, мальчик перевёл на него удивительно взрослый взгляд и моргнул. Его серебристые волосы разметались по камню, а худое тельце, закутанное в изрядно потрёпанное хаори, казалось невесомым.

— Привет, — даже если бы Шинске пообещали всю силу мира, он бы не смог сказать, зачем заговорил с ним.

Тишина.

— Кхм. Ладно. Понимаю. Ты знаешь, зачем ты здесь?

Мальчишка неопределённо повёл плечами.

— Сегодня я заберу твою жизнь. Может, ты этого ещё не понял, и потому не кричишь и не плачешь, так что я решил тебе об этом сказать. — Про себя Шинске бился головой о ближайшую колонну. Зачем он вообще нёс всю эту чушь?

— А зачем? — недоумённый голос мальчишки выбил из равновесия. 

— Чтобы стать сильным. Твоя смерть поможет мне познать все тайны этого мира и обрести такое могущество, о каком даже в сказках не рассказывают. Ритуал упокоения ребёнка как…

— А зачем?

Шинске поперхнулся. Мальчишка смотрел на него своими странными вишнёвыми глазами и, кажется, задавал вопрос без цели поиздеваться. Он действительно не понимал.

— Ну как зачем? Чтобы стать сильным. Чтобы делать всё, что я только захочу и…

— Нет, это я понял. Но зачем тебе это?

Чуть ли не впервые в жизни Шинске не нашёлся с ответом. Зато разозлился, потому что _агрессия — лучшая тактика, когда чего-то не понимаешь_. Эту простую истину ему вдолбили очень давно.

— Ты слишком разговорчивый, маленький паршивец. — Он повёл рукой и рот мальчишки словно сшило крепкой нитью. — Да, так получше будет. Действительно, зачем я вообще разговариваю с жертвой?

Шинске отошёл от алтаря, собирая нужное количество свечей, и расставлял их вокруг него в правильном порядке. Если до этого он не знал, что именно собирался сделать с мальчишкой, то теперь точно решил принести его древнему демону. Тому, кто любил как следует поиздеваться над жертвой, прежде чем принимать. Просто потому, что мальчишка его выбесил.

Он расставлял все атрибуты и чертил круги с символами, а в мозгу непрошенным гостем вилась дурная мысль — и вправду, зачем ему это? Раньше он не задумывался о жизни. У него не было ориентиров и целей, Шинске просто хотел стать лучшим в той ситуации, куда его забросила судьба. Что бы он делал потом, пройдя все испытания? Ну, что-то придумал бы. Наверное…

Разозлившись по-новой, он с чувством пнул алтарь, выплёскивая маленькую толику раздражения через физическую боль. Не помогло. Чтобы привести мысли в порядок перед сложным ритуалом, Шинске пришлось около получаса медитировать, очищая сознание. У всех были свои слабости, и он знал свою. Вспыльчивость. Он несколько раз чуть не облажался по-крупному из-за неё, и поэтому потратил кучу времени на поиск способа приводить себя в адекватное состояние. Из всего перепробованного помогали лишь хорошая драка и медитация. Хоть он и считал медитацию уделом святош, но в огромном зале драться было решительно не с кем. Да и не видел его никто, кроме этого мальчишки.

Закончив с медитацией Шинске продолжил приготовления. Свечи мерцали стройными рядами, каждая пентаграмма была идеально выверена, и он начал читать длинное заклинание. С каждым новым словом круг напитывался потусторонним светом и всё ощутимее гудел от напряжения. Как только последнее слово было произнесено, на зал опустилась абсолютная тишина. Не было слышно ни потрескивания свечей, ни мерного гудения, ни даже дыхания. Шинске любил эти моменты, ему казалось, что в период между завершением заклинаний и принесением жертвы весь мир словно стоял на краю бездны и боялся даже дышать, чтобы не рухнуть в самый её низ.

Он медленно подошёл к алтарю и достал из складок плаща длинный изогнутый кинжал, весь покрытый вязью символов. Этот демон любил кровь из горла. Для призыва оставалось лишь кольнуть туда мальчишку, даже капли было достаточно. И, как бы Шинске не хотелось обратного, убивать было нельзя. Лишь пустить кровь, а дальше демон развлекался самостоятельно, требуя лишь, чтобы призыватель внимательно следил за происходящим безумством. Шинске глубоко вдохнул, отточенным движением занёс кинжал над мальчишкой и замер.

Вишнёвые глаза смотрели всё так же спокойно и, казалось, видели его насквозь. Будто лежавший на алтаре ребёнок был воплощением его давно загубленной совести. Рука Шинске задрожала.

“Зачем тебе это? — детский голос бил по вискам изнутри. — Зачем? Зачем? Зачем?!?”

Шинске сдавленно выдохнул и отшвырнул кинжал прочь. Он никогда не сомневался, что все, кого он лишил жизни ранее, заслуживали этого, но в чём мог так сильно провиниться этот мальчишка? Да ни в чём. Ни в чём таком, за что можно было лишать жизни, повинуясь _чужой_ прихоти. 

Резкими движениями он смахнул артефакты с положенных мест и разбросал свечи. Круг налился багровым цветом и с сердитым гудением начал рассыпаться в пыль. Зал отсекал звуки, но Шинске чувствовал вибрацию пола и понимал, что прямо сейчас к ним несутся как минимум пятеро членов совета, дабы покончить с ними. Чёртовы двери не пропускали любую телепортационную магию, так что следовало действовать быстро.

Он подлетел к мальчишке, небрежным движением рассёк удерживавшие того верёвки и дёрнул с алтаря, прижимая к себе одной рукой и лихорадочно шарясь в одном из бесчисленных карманов плаща.

Тяжёлые двери задрожали, собираясь открыться, и Шинске усилием воли разогнал собственную реакцию до невероятной скорости. У них был только один шанс. 

Створки наконец поддались и, стоило появиться первому, микронному просвету между ними, Шинске увидел, как в их сторону понеслась огромная огненная волна и в ту же секунду влил магию в телепортационный амулет, унося себя и мальчишку в одном только ему известном направлении.

Оказаться на берегу реки, залитом ярким солнечным светом, после мрачного подземелья было, как минимум, больно для глаз. Проморгавшись и стерев выступившие слёзы, Шинске понял, что по-прежнему крепко прижимал мальчишку к себе.

— Кажется, пронесло. — Он разжал руку, отпуская того на свободу. — Ты как?

В ответ тот выразительно показал пальцем на свой рот, всё так же зашитый заклинанием.

— Вот чёрт. Прости. — Шинске махнул рукой и заклинание рассеялось. — Мне было немного не до того.

— Ты насовсем передумал меня убивать, или так надо? — первым делом поинтересовался мальчишка.

— Насовсем… Я совершенно не понимаю, что происходит, но трогать тебя не буду, это точно. Прости.

— Как быстро нас найдут? — Он будто и не заметил, что был на волосок от смерти. Он казался до неприличия взрослым и серьёзным, беспокоился о действительно важных на тот момент вещах.

— Никто не знает, что я настроил амулет именно в эту точку, чтобы иногда отдыхать от мрачности подземелий. Но ищейки в культе хорошие, а, так как мы всё ещё на их территории… Быстро.

— Так пошли отсюда.

— Притормози, пацан. И куда мы пойдём?

— Ко мне домой, конечно же. — Шинске уставился на него, открыв рот.

— Что, прости?

— Я сказал, — медленно повторил мальчишка, словно для умственно отсталых, — что мы пойдём ко мне домой. Вряд ли у тебя есть дом, кроме этих подземелий, да и там тебя будут искать в первую очередь.

— А в твоём доме, значит, не будут искать?

— А меня поймали на улице, когда я был за городом. Так что это будет явно сложнее. Так мы идём?

— Идём… — Шинске бездумно поплёлся вслед за мальчишкой, уходя всё дальше от земель, принадлежавших культу. Им повезло, что он устроил себе импровизированное убежище почти на самой границе. Ищейки сперва обыскивали свои территории, он хорошо знал это. Никто из членов культа не любил удаляться от своей цитадели на большое расстояние без особой нужды. Но, как верно однажды подметил член совета, Шинске был личностью, не стеснявшейся руководствоваться _исключительно_ своими мотивами и идеями.

— Зовут то тебя как? — голос мальчишки ненадолго вывел его из раздумий.

— Шинске.

— А меня — Гинтоки. Приятно познакомиться.

— Ага…

Спустя пару часов они пришли к небольшому покосившемуся домику на окраине города. Шинске поморщился.

— Ты не ошибся? И куда только смотрят твои родители, позволяя ребёнку жить в этой развалюхе?

— А у меня нет родителей. Я живу один. — Гинтоки с деловым видом приподнял пустой вазон на заборе и достал ключ, отпирая калитку. — Да и этот дом ещё в нормальном состоянии, по сравнению с другими заброшенными.

— Так это не твой дом?

— Сейчас — мой. На окраинах очень много покинутых домов, так что я выбрал этот. Люди тут хорошие, если калитка заперта, значит, это чья-то собственность. Еду иногда приносят, не обижают. Так и живу.

— Да уж… — Шинске снова поморщился. Импульсивное решение сбежать понемногу окрашивалось оттенками реальности и, судя по всему, он был в полнейшей заднице.

Гинтоки тем временем провёл его в маленькую кухоньку, усадил на стул и начал заваривать чай.

— Мы же не можем просто прятаться тут, верно? Да и вообще, разве тебя не могут выследить по какому-нибудь… Магическому следу? — Гинтоки смешно замахал руками, изображая в воздухе что-то странное.

— Те, кто забираются настолько высоко, как я, с лёгкостью могут прятать своё магическое поле, так что с этим проблем не будет.

— А если пойдут по всем домам подряд?

— Тогда нам крышка. А повесить на дом отвод глаз или что-то подобное не вариант, вот они как раз фонят очень сильно. Как если бы мы построили огромный указатель “Мы здесь!!!” — Шинске ухмыльнулся, вспоминая, как один новичок пытался спрятать в своей комнате запрещённые амулеты, навесив на них отводящее взгляд заклинание. Вылетел из культа в мгновение ока. Стоило кому-то зайти внутрь, как первым, на что обращалось внимание, были именно амулеты. Кто бы знал, что ему понадобятся эти знания в такой ситуации.

— А если навесить такие заклинания на несколько других домов? Тут действительно много заброшенных, а раз ты сильный… Пока проверят каждый, думая, действительно ли нас там нет, или мы просто хитроумно прячемся, то придумаем что-то ещё.

Шинске оторопело уставился на Гинтоки. Об этом он и не подумал.

— И откуда ты взялся такой умный на мою голову?

— Из мамочкиной письки, — с деловитым видом сообщил тот.

Громкий кашель был ему ответом. “Нет, ну что за дети в наше время”, — думал Шинске.

— Ладно. Допустим. Тогда на чай нет времени, надо выдвигаться уже сейчас.

— А разве магам не нужно сладкое, чтобы восполнять силы? Я слышал, как один маг на площади рассказывал, что для колдовства нужна гли-гло-глекоза, вот! А она есть в сахаре, — Гинтоки вещал с умным видом, и Шинске чуть не заржал в голос.

— Ну, для начала, это называется глюкоза. А вообще такой способ восполнения сил только для самых слабых, тех, чья связь с магией почти не ощутима. Мне не нужен сахар, Гинтоки. Мне достаточно того, что я существую в этом мире и знаю, как подпитаться силой из любого объекта или явления.

— Неправда! — Щёки Гинтоки покраснели от негодования. — Он был сильный! Показывал всякое…

— Дай угадаю. Назвал твоё имя, запускал огромные взрывающиеся шары в небо и, ммм, создавал небольшой огонь из ниоткуда?

— Откуда ты… — от его офигевшего вида Шинске всё же рассмеялся.

— Таким обычно промышляют странствующие дурачки, которым хочется больше силы, но их предел — самые начальные азы огненной магии и поверхностное чтение мыслей. А взрывающиеся шары может создать кто угодно, это творение человеческих рук, не магии. Как думаешь, он бы смог зашить твой рот взмахом руки? — Он ухмыльнулся Гинтоки в лицо. — Или, например, телепортироваться? Принять чей-то облик? Призвать демона? Стереть в пыль целое здание?

— Н-ну, наверное… Наверное, нет. А ты что, можешь?

— Как минимум, рот тебе зашил. И ещё много чего могу. Но давай оставим этот разговор. Нам действительно пора двигаться. Потом выпьем чаю, зайдём в магазин, что угодно.

Гинтоки насупился, но снял чайник с огня и вышел из дому.

Они потратили несколько часов, чтобы обойти все окраины города. В каждом районе Шинске выбирал пару-тройку разных домов и изощрялся в заклинаниях, думая, что, если кому-то придёт в голову окинуть весь город внутренним зрением, то он, скорее всего, ослепнет на несколько часов. Он сплетал воедино самые несочетаемые заклинания, создавал невыносимую какофонию магических потоков, вёл цепочки из одного конца города в другой. Даже члены совета потратили бы на распутывание этого клубка не один месяц. Он был абсолютно доволен собой — возможность творить всё, что приходило в голову, не считаясь ни с какими правилами, опьяняла. Ещё и Гинтоки смотрел на него восхищёнными глазами, то и дело уточняя, что же он делал.

Закончив с обманками они нашли небольшой магазинчик и накупили кучу еды. Если бы не левитационное заклинание, они вряд ли бы утащили её с собой. Шинске справедливо рассудил, что Гинтоки вряд ли когда-нибудь ел досыта и вообще пробовал большую часть продуктов, а потому решил оторваться. А заодно в очередной раз поблагодарил самого себя за решение держать свои деньги при себе, не доверяя хранилищам культа.

Впервые за долгие годы он чувствовал себя расслабленно. Не нужно было держать лицо, следить за желающими лишить его жизни, ёжиться от холода мрачных подземелий. Шинске провёл весь день, болтая с Гинтоки и счастливо ничего не делая. Затопившие его покой и умиротворение казались сказкой. Теперь вопрос “зачем?” казался настолько логичным и понятным, что становилось даже смешно. Зачем он рвался к этой силе? Разве он и так не был достаточно могущественен? И что бы он делал дальше? Конечно, редкие смутные мысли о тяжёлом будущем пролетали в его голове, но он твёрдо решил разобраться с этим попозже. Завтра, например.

После сытного ужина они расстелили невесть откуда взявшиеся в заброшенном доме футоны и легли спать. На всякий случай — в одной комнате.

Лёжа на футоне и слушая мерное сопение Гинтоки, Шинске бездумно пялился в потолок. Сон не шёл. Он уже подумал выпить ещё чаю, как вдруг в голове тонко зазвенело. Ищейки наткнулись на первый зачарованный дом. По воле случая, это был тот, от которого распутать хитросплетение защиты было практически невозможно. А вот заживо сгореть в магическом пламени — очень даже. Дом находился далеко, но Шинске буквально чувствовал отчаяние и боль преследователей. Удовлетворённо выдохнув, он повернулся на бок и тут же провалился в глубокий сон.

— Эй, великий маг, поднимайся. Уже почти полдень, задолбал дрыхнуть! — из сна Шинске вырвал незнакомый голос. Он машинально отпрыгнул в другой конец комнаты, едва устояв на ногах, и окружил себя электрическими разрядами. Нет, конечно, ему не единожды приходилось драться, даже не просыпаясь, но он слишком расслабился.

Возле его постели с офигевшим выражением лица стоял незнакомый высокий парень.

— Ты чего, нервный? Мог бы просто встать с постели. Или у вас, культистов, так принято?

— Ты кто, нахрен, такой???

— А ты подумай, — издевательски выдал парень, тряхнув серебряными волосами.

Волосы… Волосы… Шинске от изумления опустил руки, таращась на них.

— Гинтоки?.. Это как вообще? Что тут происходит?

— Сначала чай, потом вопросы, — с видом знатока заявил Гинтоки, поднимая палец. Он развернулся и пошёл на кухню, оставляя Шинске хватать воздух ртом.

Пытаясь прийти в себя, Шинске оперативно сколдовал на свою голову ведро ледяной воды. Не помогло. Заваривающий чай и помешивающий что-то в кастрюле взрослый Гинтоки никуда не делся. Он поставил перед усевшимся на стул Шинске плошку с варёным рисом и яйцом, чашку зелёного чая и сел напротив.

— Приятного аппетита! — Гинтоки с аппетитом принялся за свою порцию.

— Пока я не поем, ты ничего не расскажешь, что ли?

— Именно так. Сперва — еда, а потом вопросы.

— Изначально ты говорил про чай.

— Заткнись и ешь. Придурок.

Шинске изумлённо приподнял брови, но решил не спорить. Какое-то время тишину нарушал только стук палочек о края плошек. Доев, Гинтоки откинулся на спинку стула, посмотрел на Шинске странным взглядом и заявил:

— Я — Бог.

— Давай другую версию, эта никуда не годится.

— Да нет же, реально Бог.

— Издевательств?

— Вообще-то свободы, но это не так важно.

— Ну да, ну да. А я тогда — Бог войны.

Гинтоки подавился чаем. Шинске же не видел тому никаких причин.

— Ладно. Я так понимаю, ты хочешь доказательств? — Гинтоки плавно перетёк в форму ребёнка, не поднимаясь со стула, а затем вернулся обратно.

— И что? — Шинске повторил фокус. Изменение формы было не самым простым заклинанием, но отнюдь не невыполнимым. — Это не доказательство. Да и вообще, нет никаких Богов. Сказки для наивных.

— Я точно так же могу заявить, что магии не существует. 

— Магия — повсюду. Магов огромное количество и прожить несколько дней, не увидев что-то магическое — событие из ряда вон. А вот Боги существуют только по рассказам людей. Так что не можешь ты заявить, что магии не существует.

— Ну да, маги — позёры и выпендрёжники, конечно, их видно везде. Боги предпочитают не связываться с людьми без веских причин, мы просто делаем свою работу, находясь в тени. Так работает этот мир, Шинске.

— Я тебе не верю. Похоже на детские отмазки: я знаю, но тебе не скажу. То же самое.

— Ладно, — Гинтоки устало вздохнул. — Тогда попробуй нанести мне вред. Как захочешь. Любым своим самым ужасным и смертоносным заклинанием.

— Совсем сбрендил?

— Ты хочешь доказательств — ты их получишь. Ты же не будешь отрицать, что способен уничтожить кого угодно?

— Кроме Бога? — Шинске недобро усмехнулся.

— Кроме Бога.

Несколько секунд они сидели друг напротив друга, а затем в Гинтоки полетели ледяные копья. Полетели и растворились в воздухе, даже не прикоснувшись к нему. За копьями последовала огненная змея, сгустки тьмы, отряд мертвецов, водяная сфера, удушающие заклинания, высасывающие силу, изменяющие, протыкающие, разрубающие, уничтожающие…

Спустя час Шинске устало плюхнулся обратно на стул.

— Ещё чаю? — невозмутимо спросил Гинтоки.

— Пожалуй. — Шинске тупо сидел на стуле, пытаясь переварить всё произошедшее. Вариант того, что Гинтоки на самом деле был сильным магом, который умело защищался от всех его выпадов, не принимался. Тот просто молча стоял на одном месте и улыбался, пока все заклинания развеивались пылью, не долетев до него какие-то сантиметры. Так всё-таки Бог?

— Ладно. Допустим, ты действительно, — Шинске поморщился, — Бог. Зачем тогда вообще был весь этот фарс с ребёнком, побегом и прочей хернёй?

— Зачем? Дай-ка подумать. Ты — сильный. Ты — действительно выдающаяся личность. И финал того, к чему приходят в этом твоём культе не запланировано для тебя судьбой, поверь мне. Можешь считать, что завалил их экзамен, но прошёл мой. Если ты всё же убил бы меня ребёнком, то и разговаривать с тобой не имело бы смысла — ты загубил бы свою душу, как раз плюнуть. Но ты не сделал этого, а, значит, ещё не потерян для мира.

— И в чём же моя судьба? Для какого такого великого дела вся моя жизнь полетела кувырком?

— Скажи, что ты думаешь о ситуации в стране? — Гинтоки внезапно стал серьёзным.

— Уходишь от темы.

— Ни разу. Просто ответь.

Шинске задумался. Вопреки распространённому мнению, культисты не были замкнутыми отшельниками, они живо интересовались происходящим в мире, так что ему было что сказать.

— В государстве творится какая-то нездоровая дичь. Мы ввязываемся всё в новые и новые войны, без разбору, ресурсы стремительно истощаются, да даже этот город. Откуда столько брошенных домов? Где их владельцы? Почему еда стоит настолько дорого? Войны убивают эту страну, вот что я скажу. Впрочем, если долетающие новости не врут, то всё плохо не только у нас. Мир в каком-то вихре бессмысленного кровопролития.

— То есть, ты пацифист? Глобально, ты бы хотел, чтобы войн в мире вообще не существовало?

— Нет. Войны развивают и укрепляют, двигают прогресс. Просто нужно подходить к ним более… Обдуманно, что ли. Как будто всегда был какой-то порядок, стройная система ведения войн, а последние лет двадцать всё полетело к чертям.

— Отличный ответ. Именно тот, который я и хотел услышать. Так вот, возвращаясь к твоей миссии, назовём её так. Я бы хотел предложить тебе временную должность Бога войны. Наш решил уйти в отпуск, а без него люди действительно стали творить невесть что.

— Вообще-то, я пошутил про Бога войны.

— А я — нет. Потому и подавился, когда ты привёл такое сравнение, — Гинтоки хищно усмехнулся. — Так что, согласен?

— И как ты себе это представляешь? Вхожу я такой вместе с тобой в божественную палату, или где вы там заседаете, и давай указывать, кому и что делать, типа я Бог, вот только сил у меня хватает лишь на человеческие заклинания?

Гинтоки ржал, как конь, добрых минут десять.

— Нет, это, конечно, было бы эпично, вот только нет никакого места, где бы собирались Боги. Мы ходим по земле, растворяемся среди обычных людей. Близость к ним даёт нам возможность принимать справедливые решения. А делать выводы на расстоянии — удел идиотов. Что же насчёт тебя… Да, ты прав, пока что ты просто одарённый маг. Но, если мы переспим, то в процессе я могу наделить тебя частью божественной силы. Придётся иногда повторять процесс, чтобы сил не становилось меньше, а там, глядишь, и наш Бог войны вернётся.

— Чего??? Ты в детстве головой не бился?

— Всего-лишь кратко изложил суть. Я знаю, что ты не против мужчин, так что ничего теряешь. Да и я хорош собой. — Гинтоки приосанился и зачесал пальцами волосы, словно рисовался перед Шинске.

— Откуда знаешь??? И снизу я не буду.

— А тебя и не просят, — Гинтоки ухмыльнулся, намеренно не ответив на первый вопрос.

— То есть как? Я думал, ты про сперму как способ передачи сил говоришь…

— Нет, придурок, просто сила. Главное, чтобы было хорошо, а остальное приложится.

— Если честно, то это просто треш какой-то. Я подумаю несколько дней или что-то около того, ладно?

— Думай, Шинске, думай. Всё равно живём за твой счёт, — Гинтоки опять заржал и шустро выскочил из кухни, оставляя Шинске прикладываться головой об стол.

Следующие несколько дней прошли для Шинске в нервном напряжении. После разговора на кухне он увидел Гинтоки словно другими глазами. Образ маленького мальчика стёрся из его восприятия, и он то и дело замечал, насколько Гинтоки красив. Каждый вдох, поворот головы, взмах накаченных рук — Шинске подмечал все эти мелочи и раз за разом ловил себя на мысли, что совсем не против разложить его на какой-нибудь поверхности. Но быть Богом? Этот момент не давал ему покоя. С чего бы вдруг он мог решать судьбы миллионов людей? Он же и сам был простым человеком. Магом, достигшим огромного могущества, но человеком. С другой стороны, что ему было терять?

Пока мысли разрывали его голову, Гинтоки, казалось, вовсю наслаждался жизнью. Гонял Шинске в магазин, целыми днями лежал на диване и валял дурака. Если бы не их “поединок” на кухне, Шинске бы в жизни не подумал, что перед ним был Бог. Да и после их разговоров желание вытатуировать у Гинтоки на лбу “ПРИДУРОК” превышало все допустимые нормы. Он, конечно, был очень умён и мог поддержать любую тему разговора, но иногда нёс такую откровенно издевательскую околесицу, что хоть в окно выходи. 

Тот вечер не был исключением. После ужина они переместились в подобие гостиной и завели разговор о тёмных и светлых материях. Слово за слово — и Шинске уже хотел схватить Гинтоки за грудки и вытрясти из него всю дурь. Даже успел наклониться и ухватиться за полы его кимоно, как вдруг замер. Насмешливый рот оказался слишком близко, и, вместо того, чтобы трясти, Шинске наклонился ещё ближе и впился в Гинтоки жадным поцелуем. В паху тут же заныло, а жар опалил его целиком.

— Что, упрямец, решился наконец? — Казалось, Гинтоки невозможно было выбить из колеи, он лишь насмешливо смотрел на возбуждённого Шинске и, словно дразнясь, нарочито медленно облизнул свои губы.

— Не каждый день выпадает возможность трахнуть Бога, — проговорил Шинске хриплым голосом. А потом разговоры стали лишними.

Толкнуть на диван и содрать одежду — дело нескольких секунд, но Шинске предпочёл не торопиться. Плавным движением он потянул за пояс кимоно, с наслаждением открывая своему взгляду словно выточенные из камня мускулы. Гинтоки, как оказалось, не носил нижнего белья, так что ничего не мешало рассматривать его восхитительное тело. Шинске прошёлся влажными поцелуями от горла до паха, намеренно не трогая член, который уже стоял, требуя внимания.

— Что, развратник, трусы не в почёте?

— Уж кто бы говорил. — Гинтоки, в свою очередь, резким движением расправился с его кимоно, оставляя Шинске полностью обнажённым. — Впрочем, зачем Богам вообще трусы?

— Заткнись, а? — В подкрепление своей просьбы Шинске вновь накрыл рот Гинтоки своим, чтобы наверняка. 

Возбуждение становилось невыносимым, казалось, что воздух вокруг стал наэлектризованным и его можно было потрогать руками. Не отрываясь от рта Гинтоки, Шинске на пробу нажал пальцами на его анус, слегка массируя сухое и поджатое кольцо мышц.

“Непорядок...”, — по-хозяйски пронеслось у него в голове.

Резкий рывок, подсечка, и Гинтоки уже лежал перед ним задницей вверх. Шинске с наслаждением положил руки ему на ягодицы, словно специально созданные для его ладоней и сделал первый широкий мазок языком. Гинтоки словно подбросило. С каждым движением языка он скулил, выпячивал задницу, как течная кошка, подавался назад и хрипло шептал что-то подозрительно похожее на “ещё”. 

Как следует намочив его анус, Шинске толкнулся языком вперёд, ввинчиваясь в тесноту. Конечно, можно было смазать и растянуть заклинанием, но он _хотел_ сделать всё самостоятельно. От умоляющих стонов сносило крышу, он ласкал и дразнил Гинтоки, проворачивал язык внутри него и толкался всё глубже, сжимая руки на ягодицах до ноющих пальцев.

Решив, что для начала достаточно, Шинске отстранился, довольно подметив простестующее хныканье, и вставил в Гинтоки первый палец. Тот недовольно заворчал, а Шинске вдруг словно со стороны увидел, чего ему не хватало. Наклонившись дальше он вцепился свободной рукой в серебряные волосы и потянул на себя, заставляя Гинтоки прогнуться в спине. Он никогда не делал такого со своими партнёрами, но знание словно пришло из ниоткуда. Ворчание сменилось поскуливанием, и он с наслаждением продолжил. Разрабатывал издевательски медленно, то елозил пальцами у самого входа, то резко вталкивал их по самые костяшки. С головки члена Гинтоки обильно капала смазка, а сам он уже откровенно выскуливал “пожалуйста”. 

Напоследок толкнувшись до упора, Шинске вытащил из него пальцы и пристроился сзади. Его собственный член уже начинал болеть от возбуждения, но в голове снова щёлкнуло. Гинтоки любил, когда перед входом следовало кое-что ещё. Шинске понятия не имел, откуда к нему пришло ещё и это знание, но медленно раздвинул ягодицы руками и, слегка наклонившись, смачно плюнул прямо на подрагивающий в предвкушении анус. 

Гинтоки словно молнией прошило, он выгнулся и застонал так жарко, что у Шинске снесло тормоза напрочь. Он думал сделать всё медленно, продолжая дразнить, но смог лишь резким движением войти до упора и замереть, блаженно зажмурившись. Гинтоки нетерпеливо вильнул бёдрами, и Шинске взял самый быстрый темп. Он трахал его с таким вожделением, какого ещё никогда не испытывал, всё наращивая темп, хотя, казалось, быстрее было уже просто некуда. Упивался нечленораздельными мявками Гинтоки, его восхитительной задницей и бёдрами, летел сквозь пространство и время. Оргазм неминуемо приближался, а в голове начало мутнеть и проясняться одновременно. Он не просто должен был стать Богом войны, он и _был_ им, был всегда, с самого начала времён. И эту восхитительную задницу он тоже драл уже не первую тысячу лет. Сила, запечатанная мощным ритуалом, освободилась и хлынула по венам, и двойной оргазм накрыл его с головой. Шинске кончил с диким воем, краем сознания отмечая, что Гинтоки тоже забился в оргазме под ним.

Пытаясь отдышаться, он с некоторым сожалением выскользнул из тугой задницы и вполне серьёзно взял Гинтоки за горло.

— Временно исполнить обязанности, говоришь? — вместо членораздельной речи выходило какое-то шипение, но они понимали друг друга и без слов.

— Не кипятись. Идиот. Дай хоть отдышаться, а!

— Нетушки. Как будто я не знаю, что ты только в таком состоянии говоришь всё максимально честно.

— Да брось, Шинске. Что я ещё мог сказать твоему человеческому сознанию? Зато вон какое прекрасное пробуждение получилось.

— Я просил отпуск на сотню лет, не на двадцать пять. Какого хрена?

— Ты даже человеком видел, что мир катится в жопу. — Гинтоки понемногу приходил в себя и даже попытался сесть, впрочем, безрезультатно. — Люди не могут самостоятельно подтирать себе задницы без нашего вмешательства, ну кому я это вообще рассказываю, а? Вернёшься, разгребёшь всю эту бессмыслицу, а потом можем запечатать твоё божественное сознание ещё раз.

— За что мне это всё? — Шинске тоскливо застонал, выпуская горло Гинтоки из пальцев. — Всё же так хорошо было, даже смысл этой небольшой жизни себе нашёл, и тут ты, как снег на голову. Чёртовы людишки. Как там? Трудно быть Богом первые пятнадцать тысяч лет, а потом люди сами себя уничтожат, да?

— Неа. Трудно быть Богом. Без временных рамок. Зато мы выяснили, что ты и человеком трахаешься просто замечательно, — Гинтоки довольно оскалился, видя, как Шинске начал заводиться с пол-оборота.

— Как думаешь, мир перебьётся без меня ещё недельку, м?

— Неделю? Да ты ж меня заездишь вусмерть, скотина!

— Ну что поделаешь, Гинтоки. — Шинске властным движением притянул его к себе. — Трудно быть Богом.


End file.
